


Tooth Fairies And Cookies

by ciel__b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/pseuds/ciel__b
Summary: Jonginnie loves his Kyungie hyung more than Pororo.





	Tooth Fairies And Cookies

 

  
The 4 year old kid runs through the empty corridors of his Kindergarten. “Jongin-ah, don’t run! You will get hurt if you fall!” Mama Kim warns but little Jonginnie likes to be a rebel sometimes.

 

 

“But mama, Kyungie hyung would be waiting for Jonginnie. Jonginnie promised to play with Kyungie hyung today.” He says when he stops in front of their car. “What if Jonginnie is late and hyung gets mad?” He pouts and Mama Kim resists the urge to coo at her cute son. “No, love. Your hyung will never get mad at you. He loves you a lot, right? He won’t get mad.” She convinces her son throughout the drive to their house but the little one panics as the clock ticks.

 

 

 

 

 

  
As soon as the car stops in front of their house, little Jongin hops out the car and runs to the house opposite to his, ignoring his mother’s call to _‘at least change your uniform!’_. Jongin shakes his head before sticking out his tongue at his mother.

 

 

“Hyung! It’s Jonginnie!” He yells at the door and after a few seconds, he hears thumps from which he learns that Kyungsoo is coming down from his room upstairs. The door opens and little Jongin gasps at the boy before him.

 

 

There stands little Kyungsoo with tears pooling in his eyes and chewing his lower lip. His eyes are red. “H-Hyung?” Jongin doesn’t even finish but the other boy throws himself on Jongin. Jongin can smell Kyungsoo’s baby talc.

 

 

“Jonginnie,” Jongin hears sobs coming out from the other and that was enough to bring tears in Jongin’s eyes. “Who hurt Kyungie hyung? Why is hyung crying?” He asks but the other never lets him go from the hug. Jongin silently promises to himself that whoever it might be, he will teach them a lesson for hurting his hyung.

 

 

“J-Jonginnie,” this time Kyungsoo pulls away and Jongin sees it; _the gap between Kyungsoo’s two front teeth_. “Kyungie hyung’s tooth is missing!” He gasps aloud.

 

“It fell, Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo tell him with teary eyes and Jongin reaches to wipe those tears. “Jonginnie will find it for Kyungie hyung. Don’t cry.”

 

 

“Mama threw that in the trash, Jonginnie. I am going to look ugly like this. Girls won’t like me anymore.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin frowns. “But Kyungie hyung is always pretty for Jonginnie.” He whispers with his eyes on his white shoes (which is a little bit dirty because he played with Taeminnie at noon) and Kyungsoo looks up at the younger boy, with wide eyes.

 

 

“Really, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo sniffs and Jongin nods his head quickly, worried that his hyung won’t believe him if he hesitates a second more. “Kyungie hyung is really, really, really, pretty so don’t cry.”

 

 

Kyungsoo sniffs for the last time before bringing Jongin inside his home. “Mama, Jonginnie said that I am pretty.” – Kyungsoo’s mother, who was making cookies for Kyungsoo, comes into view while wiping her wet hands in her apron, smiling. – “Even if my tooth is missing.” Kyungsoo smiles for the first time since his baby tooth fell.

 

 

Mama Do smiles at her son, who was wailing his heart out non-stop minutes ago. “See, I told you, right? You will be always pretty to us. And let me tell you something.” – She leans down and both the kids listen to her curiously – “If you behave well this year, the tooth fairy will give you a new tooth.”

 

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo gasp at the new information. “Kyungie hyung will get a new tooth if he is a good boy?” Jongin asks again and Mama Do nods at him, with the same heart-shaped smile like his dear hyung. “Yeah, Jonginnie! You too, okay? Be a good boy and I will ask your mama to allow you to go to the beach next week with us.”

 

 

Both the kids squeal in delight. “Mama is the best! I love you!” Kyungsoo hugs his mother. “Jonginnie loves Kyungie hyung’s mama too!” Mama Do coos at how cute they both look before calling them to offer cookies. 

 

 

 

 

 

  
While eating Mama Do’s yummy cookies, Jongin listens to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tells him that his tooth was shaking for two weeks and he didn’t anyone because he thought it was funny and they would make fun of him.

 

 

“Jonginnie would never make fun of hyung.” Jongin confesses and Kyungsoo smiles, the heart shaped one; Jongin’s favourite. “But you remember that kid I told you, the loud one?”

 

 

Jongin thinks for a while, “B-Bakh- B-Baek-”

 

 

“Baekhyunnie, yea that kid! He hit me and my tooth came out of my mouth. Like this” – Kyungsoo imitates like how his tooth flew out of his mouth – “And I started crying till Mama came to pick me.” He pouts, which little Jongin copies.

 

 

“Is B-Bakh- B-Baek—“

 

 

“Baekhyunnie”

 

 

“Um, is Baekhyunnie taller than me?”

 

 

“He is older than Jonginnie.” – Jongin frowns – “Why, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

 

“Jonginnie will beat that B-Bakhunnie—“

 

“Baekhyunnie”

 

 

“Yea, Jonginnie will beat Baekhyunnie because Baekhyunnie hurt Kyungie hyung.”

 

 

“Oh no, Jonginnie, Mama said it wasn’t Baekhyunnie’s fault. She said it would have fall soon.” Kyungsoo says as he hands Jongin another cookie. “Yes?” Jongin asks innocently accepting the cookie.

 

 

“Yes!”

 

 

“Kyungie hyung don’t want Jonginnie to beat up B-Bakh- beat anyone?”

 

 

“No! Jonginnie is a good boy so he shouldn’t beat anyone!” Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin and the younger grins before feeding Kyungsoo half of his cookie.

 

 

 

 

 

  
After eating their cookies, Kyungsoo invites Jongin to his room so he can show him the new toy his father bought for him. Jongin nearly screams when he sees the toy. It’s a _Pororo_ plushie, Jongin’s favourite cartoon character. Kyungsoo giggles at him.

 

 

“You like it?” Jongin nods his little head. “Jonginnie likes Pororo a lot.”

 

 

“Who does Jonginnie likes more? Kyungie or Pororo.” Kyungsoo frowns, a little jealous over that poor penguin. Jongin flashes a sheepish grin before answering in an obvious tone. “Kyungie hyung!”

 

 

 

  
Kyungsoo smiles and they play a lot till dinner. Around 9, Mama Kim comes to fetch Jongin who was still in his uniform. Much to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s excitement, Mama Kim gives consent for the beach trip. Kyungsoo drags Jongin to his side before his mom could take him with her only to hand him his new plushie.

 

 

“You will keep him safe. Take it.” He says as Jongin holds the plushie tight near his heart but hugged his hyung as a thank you.

 

 

Not even minutes have passed but Kyungie hears a soft knock and a faint ‘Kyungie hyung’. When he opens the door expecting Jongin, his face falls when there is no one. But his eyes catch a familiar brown thing on his rug.

 

 

 _“Nini,”_ he whispers before bending down to take it. It is Jongin’s bear plushie, which Kyungsoo liked a lot. They used to keep it between them when they had sleepovers in each other’s. The plushie wasn’t the only thing. There was a note beneath the plushie.

 

 

Forming a frown with his eyebrows, little Kyungsoo picks the note. A glance was enough for the little boy to recognise whose hand writing was it even though it’s messy. _Jonginnie wrote a note for me,_ Kyungsoo smiles to himself and closes the door after taking Nini with him.

 

 

He runs to his room and keeps Nini in his bed. “Why did Jonginnie leave you alone?” He asks the bear as he tugs it in his fluffy blankets. Then he tries to read Jongin’s letter, which is of course, a little difficult for him because Jonginnie is still a baby and he can’t write with the proper spellings. But Kyungie was smart. He even helps Baekhyunnie to read. So he successfully reads the letter.

 

 

When he finishes reading the note, he smiles till he falls asleep with a ticklish feeling in his tummy.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To the hyung Jonginnie loves the most,** _

_Kyungie hyung will always be Jonginnie’s most favourite person. Even if hyung’s tooth is missing, hyung is pretty. Hyung even gave Jonginnie Pororo today. Jonginnie thinks that hyung would feel alone without Pororo so Jonginnie gave you Nini.  Jonginnie like Pororo but Jonginnie likes Kyungie hyung more than Pororo. Jonginnie won’t beat bakhyunnie if hyung doesn’t want Jonginnie to but hyung must stay away from bakhyunnie. Jonginnie wants hyung to be careful. What if more teeth fall? Hyung will still look pretty but what if Tooth fairy has no more teeth to give you? But Jonginnie will still love hyung. Jonginnie was late today but hyung didn’t get mad at Jonginnie. Mama said that hyung won’t get mad at Jonginnie because hyung loves Jonginnie so much. Does hyung really loves Jonginnie so much? Because Jonginnie loves hyung so much too. More than cookies. More than Nini. More than Pororo. Hyung, You know Jonginnie loves you the most, Right?_

**_Jonginnie._ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, Byun Hana on her b'day. Originally posted in Wattpad. Decided to post it on Ao3. I have always liked kids!au and wanted to try writing one. Feedbacks would be appreciated!!
> 
> Let's be friends
> 
> Twitter — @ciel___b  
> IG — @ciel___b


End file.
